don_bluth_animation_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Marie the Cat: The Untold Story/Credits
Opening Logos 2000 Release= |-| 2020 Release= Closing Credits Songs “Proud To Be A Cat” Music by Alan Menken Lyrics by Stephen Schwartz Performed by Matthew Broderick, Macaulay Culkin, Brad Garrett, Richard Kind, Nathan Lane, Seth MacFarlane and Chorus “A Cheetah Needs A Cat” Music by Elton John and Andrew Lloyd Webber Lyrics by Tim Rice and David Zippel Performed by Matthew Broderick “Family” Music by Alan Menken and Andrew Lloyd Webber Lyrics by Stephen Schwartz and Tim Rice Performed by Matthew Broderick, Macaulay Culkin, Brad Garrett, Richard Kind, Ashton Kutcher, Nathan Lane, Seth MacFarlane, Tobey Maguire and Ewan McGregor “Proud To Be A Cat (Reprise)” Music by Alan Menken Lyrics by Stephen Schwartz Performed by Matthew Broderick, Macaulay Culkin, Brad Garrett, Richard Kind, Nathan Lane, Seth MacFarlane, Reese Witherspoon and Chorus With Special Thanks to the Support Staff at Don Bluth Feature Animation and Fox Animation Studios whose tireless dedication to the art of animation has made this film possible Music from the Original Motion Picture Soundtrack and Score Album Available On Cassette and Compact Disc from Exclusive Marie the Cat: The Untold Story Merchandise Available at and Video Games Available from and Marie the Cat: The Untold Story Books Available wherever books are sold from This film was made possible by a sponsor of Mixed & Recorded in a THX Certified Theater Workstations, Servers, and Technical Services Provided by Hewlett-Packard Don Bluth Digital Animation's Preferred Technology Provider Processors and Software Engineering Services Provided by Intel Corporation Don Bluth Digital Animation's Preferred Technology Provider Computer Workstations Provided by Network-Enabled Storage Systems Provided by CGI Animation and Modeling Software Provided by 3D Visual Effects, Compositing and Simulation Software Provided by 2D Visual Effects Animation Provided by Video Editing Software Provided by Audio Editing Software Provided by CGI Rendering Software Provided by Color by Technicolor® Domestic Prints by Deluxe® International Prints by Technicolor® No. 37618 No animals were harmed or injured during the production of this motion picture. Animalz!, Animalz! logo, Silly Puppy, LLC., Silly Puppy, LLC. logo and its related titles, logos, and characters are trademarks of Silly Puppy, LLC. and Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation. Copyright ©2000 by Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation, Monarchy Enterprises B.V., Regency Entertainment (USA), Inc., Don Bluth Feature Animation and Fox Animation Studios. All Rights Reserved. Regency and Regency's “R” logo are registered trademarks of Monarchy Enterprises B.V. The events, characters and firms depicted in this photoplay are fictitious, Any similarity to actual persons, living or dead, or to actual events or firms is purely coincidental. Ownership of this motion pictures is protected by copyright and other applicable laws, and any unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition of this motion picture could result in criminal prosecution as well as civil liability. Closing Logos 2000 Release= Created and Produced at Don Bluth Feature Animation New York City, New York and Fox Animation Studios Phoenix, Arizona Released by Twentieth Century Fox Quality assurance services for the release of Marie the Cat: The Untold Story were provided by the THX Theater Alignment Program. If you experienced any conditions that detracted from the theatrical presentation of the film, please call 1-800-PHONE-THX or visit http://www.thx.com on the World Wide Web |-| 2020 Release= Created and Produced at Don Bluth Feature Animation New York City, New York and Fox Animation Studios Phoenix, Arizona Distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures Quality assurance services for the release of Marie the Cat: The Untold Story were provided by the THX Theater Alignment Program. If you experienced any conditions that detracted from the theatrical presentation of the film, please call 1-800-PHONE-THX or visit http://www.thx.com on the World Wide Web Category:Credits